The Other Side of the Sakura Tree
by xoxmerrychristmas
Summary: Long ago, there were two people on love. But that was all in the past. Now in the present, we have a problem. Mikan and her boss Natsume! Follow their lives as they untangle their messed up past and create love for the future! Also, as they discover who was at the other side of the sakura tree. Was called "When We Met Again"
1. Of Job Interviews

My first multi chaptered fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_"Ahhh…. Kuro kun… We shouldn't be doing this…" a ten years old little girl moaned._

_"Why not? We've done this since we were seven Shiro chan," a ten years old boy whispered in her ear and bit it._

_He was right. They've been doing it for more than ten times a day since they were seven. _

_"We might get caught…" the little girl reminded him._

_"Who cares about that," the boy said as they continued what they were doing._

_All he wanted to do was to do was ravish the girl in front of him._

* * *

Of Job Interviews

"Hotaru!" a twenty two years old Mikan yelled at her best friend.

They were getting Mikan ready for a job interview. She was applying to be a kindergarten teacher at Black Cat Elementary School. The school was founded by the Neko Company.

"Ne, why do I have to dress like this Hotaru? It's just an interview," Mikan complained.

"Just incase you meet a decent man. You never saw anyone you liked after he broke your heart," Hotaru said.

"Thanks Hotaru, but I don't think I will ever love anyone other than him," Mikan said staring into space.

"Said the one who lost all her firsts at an extremely young age," Hotaru snapped.

Mikan sighed and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a super short business skirt and a showy top. Not appropriate wear to an interview. She went along with it anyways knowing she had no choice.

* * *

When she got to the elementary school, she was early for the interview. She decided to sneak in a bush and watch the children play. She always dreamed of having children. She just didn't have her . She found her's years ago. He just wasn't with her.

"Oi," she heard a voice behind her say.

With that, she fell out of the bush and landed on her face.

"Hey Polka dots, what are you doing here?" the voice asked her.

'Polka dots...' was all that Mikan had in her head.

"PERVERT!" Mikan screamed while getting up.

They caught each others gazed and thought 'He/She looks familiar.'

They shook the thought out of their heads.

"You didn't answer my question," the man said.

"I'm here for a job interview," Mikan muttered.

The man was confused. Didn't she recognize him if she wanted an interview?

"Way to go on pissing your boss," he mumbled.

Mikan's eyes grew wide.

"Sorry! I'm Mikan Sakura by the way!" she exclaimed.

"Natsume Hyuuga," the man told her. "Lets get this interview over with."

* * *

"Why do you think you should be a teacher here?" Natsume asked over coffee at the interview.

"It's because I love children and would love to teach them as they grow up!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"You're the most childish girl I ever met. You sure you could handle children probably the same age as you?" he smirked.

"Hey!"

"No, I mean children that are older than you," he added.

Mikan snapped.

"What gives you the right to say that to me!" she exclaimed.

"Said the girl who probably didn't loose her virginity since she's too childish to know what it even is."

They were so not having this conversation.

"For your information, I lost my virginity years ago and maybe younger than you did! Just give the job!" she yelled.

"Is that the way to talk to your boss? By the way, if you lost your virginity way younger than I did, would you be a slut? I don't think that's a good role model for children."

Thats it. Mikan grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be tape, and threw it at Natsume.

"You know what? I don't want your damn job! I'll leave! Just don't call me a freaking slut!" Mikan shrieked and stomped to the door.

"You got the job. Start tomorrow," Natsume said while he walked passes her and left Mikan there with her mouth wide open gaping at him.

'What an interesting girl...' he thought as he walked away.

* * *

'What kind of boss is he! He's such a bastard! A rude, arrogant, bastard!' Mikan thought on her way home.

The first thing I did when I got into my apartment was call Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" I yelled into the phone.

"Calm down. Did you get the job?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," I said as if it was a bad thing.

"Why does it sound like a bad thing?" she asked.

I told her the story of Natsume.

After some silence, Hotaru finally spoke up.

"Sounds a lot like that guy you still miss," she said.

"What?! I actually like that guy though!" Mikan replied immediately.

"Whatever you say Mikan."

The two friends talked about all this other things before hanging up.

'Maybe Natsume does seem like him…'

* * *

It was the first day of work for Mikan. She woke up extra early to get ready. When she was finally done, she got out of her apartment and into her car.

Even though she had a old car, she treasured it dearly. It was one of the only things had left from her parents.

When she got to the school, Natsume was outside waiting for her.

'I saw that car somewhere...' he thought.

He dismissed the thought and invited her in the school.

"I can invite myself," Mikan said glaring at Natsume.

Natsume put his hands up, gesturing for Mikan to go on.

"You're welcome," he muttered.

"What?" Mikan asked, apparently not hearing what Natsume said.

"Nothing."

She took a glance at him before continuing her way into the school.

"Women…" he said to no one on particular.

* * *

"Natsume onii chan!" the little kindergarteners yelled.

'They actually respect him?' Mikan thought surprised.

"This is Mikan. Your new teacher," he told the class.

"What happened to Luna sensei?" one of the kindergarteners asked.

"She left," he told them.

Mikan was expecting then to get a teary and sad. However, she got the reaction she least expected.

"YAY!" all the kindergarteners yelled.

'Why are they so happy?' she thought.

"Bye everyone," Natsume said, turning away and heading towards the door.

Then a little boy with silver hair tugged on Natsume. Natsume looked down making eye contact with the little boy. A bubbly atmosphere surrounded them. Mikan couldn't help but giggle, making Natsume breaking the bubbly atmosphere and giving a death glare at Mikan.

"Sorry. I never saw this side of you before," Mikan said continuing to giggle.

"Well you probably haven't seen many sides of me," Natsume smirked.

"You act like my ex boyfriend," Mikan couldn't help but blurt out, freezing after realizing what she said.

Natsume not liking being compared to others, walked up to Mikan.

"Don't compare me with your ex. You don't know me enough to," Natsume whispered in Mikans ears.

It sent chills down her spine.

"Well I'm leaving for real now," Natsume said and left.

Mikan came back to the real world as soon as the door closed with a 'bang'.

"Okay!" Mikan exclaimed. "Let's get this class started!"

"YAY!" they all screamed as loud as they could.

'Maybe they should be a little less enthusiastic...' all the other teachers in the school thought.

* * *

"So… Who wants storytime?" Mikan asked.

"ME!" they all yelled.

"Well, how about one of you guys tell us a story first?" she said.

"YOUICHI!" they all yelled again.

"Hn…" the silver hair boy said.

He was the same one the pulled on Natsume.

'No wonder they seem like they have such a close bond… They act exactly like each other...' Mikan thought.

Then she remembered how her ex used the same language. 'Hn' meant yes most of the time.

"Go ahead Youichi. Tell us a story," Mikan said all excited.

She loved stories.

'How did she know I meant yes? How interesting…' Youichi thought.

Of course he thought that. He was like a replica of Natsume. Wasn't he?

* * *

"I'm going to tell the story of Luna Koizumi. I suspect you want to know what happened before you came."

Mikan nodded.

'A smartass. Like Natsume and him...' Mikan thought.

"Well, here's the story. I was the first day…"

**Flashback**

_It was the first day of school when the kindergarteners were entering the school._

_"I heard that Luna sensei is hot!" one of the kindergarteners said._

_"She is. I don't want her though. My brother said she is super mean!" another one said._

_"Good thing we don't have her then!"_

_Unfortunately, Youichi stood there clenching his fist. This was going to be a bad year._

_"Hello everybody! I'm Luna sensei! Call me Luna onee chan if you want!" Luna said in her fake, screechy, high pitch, slutty voice._

_"Gross…" everyone mumbled._

_"What!" she yelled getting angry._

_"What's happening?" a man said outside the door._

_"Natsume!" Luna said, fluttering her fake eyebrows._

_"Want to go on a date later?" she asked him._

_"You're fired. Pack up now," Natsume said with a straight face._

_"But…" she started._

_"Out. Now."_

_Luna got all her belongings and left._

_"Go Natsume onii chan!" everyone in the class yelled._

**Flashback End**

Which brings us back to the present.

"She sounded horrible!" Mikan yelled. "Poor kids."

"We all love you!" the kids screamed.

"Awww…" she said, looking at all the adorable kids.

* * *

"Can you tell us your story now?" the children asked.

"Well how about we save the story for after we come back from the weekends? We need to get on with the introductions," Mikan explained.

"AWWW!" they all cried.

"I'll buy you all howalon…?" Mikan added.

"YAY!" they all yelled.

Who doesn't love howalon?

"Okay. Who wants to introduce themselves first?" She asked.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked, not understanding why they were staring at her.

"You've got to introduce yourself first," a student explained.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Mikan…" she started.

And their lesson continued.

* * *

"How was your first day?" one of the teachers named Koko asked.

"It was great! I love all of them!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Kindergarten could be hard to teach sometimes…" Koko said.

"Not really. You just have to be fun and bring out your inner child! By the way, what grade do you teach?"

"I teach sixth grade," Koko said.

"But thats the hardest grade to teach! It's so sad to watch them grown up and leaving for middle school!" Mikan said in disbelief.

She would cry a lot if she taught sixth grade. Plus, she was too childish to teach it in the first place.

"It is. Sorry, I have to go. My girlfriend is waiting for me," he said.

"Don't worry about it. Whats her name?" Mikan asked out of curiosity.

"Sumire."

"Oh! She's probably a great person. I have a good friend named Sumire too!" Mikan said.

"She's a great person. She's just hard to deal with sometimes," he explained.

"Well bye!" she said watching him leave as he waved back to her.

She was in a good mood all the way home.

* * *

"Great… I forgot to pack my kitchen…" Mikan said staring at her empty fridge.

Then she got an idea. She got her cell phone and called the one who knew everything.

"What do you want baka?" Hotaru said after she picked up the phone.

"Recommend me somewhere to eat!" Mikan yelled.

"You forgot to pack your kitchen again didn't you?" Hotaru asked.

Of course she would know.

"Go to Ruka's ramen shop," Hotaru added.

There was no way she wouldn't help Ruka gain a customer. Especially if it meant more money.

"Good idea. Where is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's…"

* * *

"Ruka pyon!" Mikan yelled as soon as she got to Ruka's ramen shop.

"Hey Mikan," Ruka greeted her.

"Can I have one of your best dishes? I'm starving!" she whined.

"How about lobster ramen just for you? It's not on the menu."

Mikan smiled. Ruka of course knew Mikan liked to eat lobster. He used to have a huge crush on her. That was until he realized that Mikan would never return his feelings. She already loved someone else. Somehow, he fell in love with Hotaru. Mikan couldn't even imagine how hard it would be just to get someone like Hotaru to say "yes" to you.

"Why do you have lobster if it's not on the menu?" she asked curiously.

"You never know when you might need it," Ruka winked at her.

Then someone walked through the door.

"Oi Ruka. A naruto cake with beef ramen," the person said.

It was...

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. How do you like it so far? Please review on where I could make some improvements. I would really help! Sorry if I have grammer mistakes. I'm bad at language arts at school too.

By the way, who do you think it was? Send in your reviews!

See you all!

-xoxmerrychristmas


	2. Of Ramen Shops

Hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second one. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Of Ramen Shops

It was Natsume!

"What are you doing here!" Mikan shrieked.

Everyone in the shop stared at her.

"Um… Mikan, could you bring it down a little? You're disturbing the customers," Ruka whispered.

Mikan turned red.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

"Loud as always Polka," Natsume teased her.

"Shut up. Your the one tempting me."

"Oh… Am I tempting you with my body? I know you want me," he said.

"Ew. Like that would happen," Mikan said in disgust.

"I wouldn't give it to you even if you wanted it. It's reserved for someone. Probably never to be used again," Natsume said proudly.

"Mine is too. But Natsume is reserved? Didn't see that coming. You seem like the playboy type of guy."

They were about to get into a heated argument when Ruka stopped them.

"Well you guys know each other?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"She works for me," Natsume said.

"I do not! I just work as a teacher for your school!" Mikan disagreed.

"That's basically working for me and my company," Natsume explained.

"It is not! Why did you found the school on the first place?"

"It's for a certain girl. She loved children and wanted to be a teacher," he told Mikan.

"Natsume Hyuuga is love struck?" she teased him.

Ruka slapped his forehead. He had failed. They were back to the same conversation.

* * *

After Mikan finished her dinner and left, Natsume stayed behind to ask Ruka questions.

"How do you know her?" Natsume asked, well more like demanded.

"She was a classmate of mine in middle school," Ruka explained.

"I see…" Natsume said while thinking. "She knows your so called girlfriend too?"

"Natsume. Hotaru is a great girlfriend. She's also a great person when she wants to be," Ruka protested.

"And when is that?" Natsume asked trying to prove his point.

He took a sip of water.

"She's Mikan's best friend!" Ruka exclaimed.

Natsume felt like spitting his water out of his mouth. Instead, he choked.

'Blackmailer best friends with childish idiot?' Natsume thought in disbelief. Any sane person wouldn't be friends with the blackmailer. All she did was blackmail people and tried to earn money. Then again, Mikan wasn't a sane person. She was a stupid, idiotic, and childish person. Everyone knew that, but that was the ability of hers to make someone smile. Plus, it wasn't everyday that a girl would blurt something out about her virginity to a stranger.

Well that brings us to the amusing fact of Ruka Nogi. Why? Because he is Hotaru's boyfriend. As we all know, he is a more sane person than Mikan is.

Natsume crossed his arms like he was never surprised by the news.

"Go figures," was all he said before leaving the shop.

Ruka just stood there cleaning dishes while shaking his head in disbelief. There were things that he would never understand about his best friend.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Mikan was still sleeping in her bed.

"Baka. Wake up. You're late," a grumpy voice said sounding impatient while taking something out of her bag.

'Baka Baka' The sound of Hotaru's baka gun was heard hitting Mikan in the head. She woke up immediately.

"OMG! It's time to visit grandpa! I've got to get ready!" Mikan freaked out.

She was going to go to her closest to pick out an outfit when she saw clothes already on her bed.

"Wear it. I knew you were going to be late so I picked your clothes," Hotaru explained in an emotionless tone that sounded deadly.

Tears were in Mikan's eyes.

"Hotaru…" she smiled with happiness and the urge to hug her best friend.

'Baka' This time Mikan was hit right in the face and fell flat on the floor. Typical of a clumsy girl. She got up and smiled anyways.

'The weird ways of how Mikan's brain functions is something I still don't understand," Hotaru thought daydreaming into outer space.

Poke. Poke. Hotaru snapped back into the real world and sent a death glare towards Mikan.

"Do no touch me," she threatened.

It was never like Mikan was ever scared. She dealt with it all her life. Why not deal with it now?

* * *

"Grandpa! I'm here!" Mikan yelled into the empty cabin.

There was no answer and Mikan started to panick. Random thoughts started to get into her head.

'What if grandpa was kidnapped? What if he got lost on the streets? What if he had a heart attack?" Mikan thought, getting more worried at the second.

"Hotaru! We need to find grandpa! He's gone missing!" Mikan said, panting in between words since she was out of breath from running all over the house.

"Who's being so noisy? Has it ever occurred to you that someone was sleeping," someone said as he walked into the living room.

They turned to see a sleepy old man.

"Grandpa!" Mikan yelled, running to hug her grandpa with relief.

"Oh, Mikan. I see you brought Hotaru with you again."

He nodded at Hotaru.

"Nice to see you too. I just don't trust Mikan coming by herself," Hotaru nodded back.

Then she turned to Mikan.

"Stop over exaggerating. This happens every time we come here. Doesn't it stick to your mind that your grandpa sleeps until ten. It was only nine fifty nine when we got here."

"Oh yeah… Hehe…" Mikan giggled to herself.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hotaru rolled her eyes sarcastically.

* * *

"What's up grandpa? Did anything happen recently?" Mikan asked her grandpa over lunch.

"Nothing much. Except they decided to take down the elementary school you went to," he told her.

"What?!" Mikan's eyes widen in disbelief. "What would happen to the Sakura tree?!"

"Baka, we got permission to move it to our back yard. Want to help next week?" Hotaru said which calmed her best friend down.

"Of course! The tree is so special to me! There's no way I would let it go unsupervised!" Mikan announced.

Silence…

"You already did."

More silence…

"Oh yeah…" Mikan mumbled to herself. "I'm going to my room for a sec."

In her room, Mikan took out a piece of paper and put it to her heart. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. This happened every time she read it.

"I miss you…" she said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Hotaru! Taking care of grandpa for me! I'll be back in an hour!" Mikan said, leaving before Hotaru has the time to reply.

Mikan walked down the streets until she came across a school. She walked in and went to the back. When she got to the grassy area full of beautiful flowers, she ran to the sakura tree and sat down, leaning on the trunk. She then fell into a deep dream.

Little did she know, there was someone sitting on a branch unaware of her presence. The person jumped off the other side of the tree and left.

"Who's there?" Mikan said, after she woke up from the shaking of the tree.

However, she was too late to catch eye of the figure who left.

'Could that be him? No, he wouldn't come back for me...' she thought, wanting to burst into tears.

Then it started to rain.

"Does the weather hate me that much? It was sunny a second ago?" she asked herself crying.

* * *

Mikan could see flash of lightning outside of the school.

"Great. Now I can go home," she said to herself.

She walked into a classroom and observed it. It was her first grade class.

Flashback

"C'mon! Lets go see our new classroom!" a little girl the age of six said, dragging a boy with her.

"Do we have to hurry? It's not like we're going to be late," the boy complained.

He hated when people rushed him.

"But I'm excited to see our new class! I hope we get to choose seats! Then I could sit next to you!" the girl yelled as she walked faster.

The boy put his head down to avoid the girl from seeing the red on his cheeks.

When they got to class 2B the girl dragged the boy to the back. She knew he like to sleep in the back during class. Plus, it meant they could talk more without getting caught.

Five minutes after the bell rang, the boy started to get annoyed.

"Why is our god damn teacher!" he whispered loudly.

"Stop using such harsh words!" the girl whispered back.

The boy was about to reply when the door opened. The teacher finally came.

"Finally!" all the kids yelled.

"Sorry class! I had some business to take care of. I'm Narumi sensei by the way. Nice to meet you all!" the teacher said in a girly voice.

The class flinched at his personality.

"What a gay teacher…" the boy mumbled.

"Don't talk about Narumi sensei like that!" Mikan scolded.

"It's the truth," the boy smirked as he knew where this was going.

"Still, it's mmm…" the boy stopped the girl's words with a kiss.

Every student stared at the scene in front of them. Narumi sensei had hearts in his eyes.

'Young love...' Narumi thought.

Flashback end

"Hehe. Memories," Mikan giggled to herself.

She walked up to the chalkboard and touched it, bring back more memories of the class.

Flashback

Narumi sensei was out today and the substitute teacher of class 2B was a man named Jinno sensei. The girl and boy were both bored of his class and dozed off to dreamland. Jinno sensei immediately noticed this.

"The sleeping girl in the back, please answer this problem for the class," Jinno sensei said.

The girl woke up and looked at the board. It was a math problem and she hated math.

"Ummm…" the girl thought.

"Two," a voice told her.

It was the boy.

"Two," the girl said a loud.

"Very well," Jinno sensei said. "Please don't fall asleep again please."

It was too late. The boy and girl both fell asleep again. Jinno was frustrated.

"Detention!"

Flashback End

"Good thing we never had him as a sub again…" Mikan shook her head in disgust.

The storm was over and Mikan started to walk back to her grandfather's place.

* * *

"Mikan honey, it's late. Where have you been? I was worried sick about you," Mikan's grandpa said sleepily.

"I was just out for a walk when it started to rain. Don't worry grandpa. You should go to sleep," Mikan said.

"Okay. Good luck getting home." He walked to his room.

Mikan and Hotaru locked the door and went into Hotaru's purple Porsche. Hotaru started the car while Mikan turned on the radio.

"Thanks Natsume Hyuuga for donating…" came out of the radio until Mikan changed the station.

"Why is that bastard everywhere?" Mikan yelled.

Hotaru knew this was going to happen and put her special ear plugs on the protect her ears.

"Ne. Hotaru?" Mikan said.

Silence. Apparently, Hotaru couldn't hear her since she still had the earplugs.

"Are you ignoring me?" Mikan asked.

There was still no answer and she grabbed the steering wheels which made the car go crazy. Hotaru lost focus at first but was driving fine a minute later. Then she took her earplugs off grumpily.

"What was that for." Hotaru glared at Mikan.

"You wouldn't answer me. I had to get your attention somehow…" Mikan muttered.

"Idiot. Blame yourself. I had earplugs on to protect myself from your loud yelling."

"Oh… Sorry," Mikan apologized.

"No worries. I won't charge you for once," Hotaru decided.

"Really?" Mikan asked hopefully, hoping Hotaru wouldn't change her mind.

"Yes. You must buy me ten crab cakes tomorrow," Hotaru declared.

"What?!"

"I could make that twenty," Hotaru added.

"Fine. I'll buy ten," Mikan sighed in defeat.

"You should be happy I didn't ask you to pay for the damages that could have been done. It would be expensive."

"Like crab cake isn't," Mikan mocked.

Hotaru pulled out her cost counter invention thing and raised a brow at Mikan.

"I get it," Mikan said.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I drew a picture of Mikan and Natsume and wonder if you guys would like to see it. I could make it the cover. Well I would appreciate it if you would review, put this as a favorite, or follow this story. Especially the review because it may help me improve.

**Review Corner:**

**MitsukaiYuki** - I know you said that no sane woman would blurt out something about their virginity, but like I said in this chapter, when was Mikan ever as sane as everyone else? Btw, thanks for the review! :)


End file.
